


Angels of the Dark

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Series: Vampire Ardyn & Reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ardyn helps reader heal from damaging past, Ardyn saves reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Turning, vampire!ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: I just wanted all of it to end. I had no idea Ardyn would save me...





	Angels of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot, au. I'm sorry if this is ooc.

https://youtu.be/PsTgcBb7D84

_You're walking through the streets at night_  
_And your heart is full of pain_  
_You don't know where to go_

So, falling to my death seemed to be the best option. It was tiring, living was. I didn't want to be here anymore. No one seemed to show any sort of interest in me anyway. I was a strong fighter but that didn't seem to matter. My ability with magic and healing wasn't needed. I was just so tired, I needed rest that sleep could not provide. Looking down where I stood on top of the building, I took in a deep breath.

"So, you're actually going through with this?" 

I turned around to see the man I had been admiring from afar for a while now. He stood there with his arms crossed. As usual, his expression wasn't readable to me. For a quick second, I thought I saw... Sadness? Worry? It must have been my imagination.

"Ardyn..."

"Throwing yourself over this structure seems like a waste of potential, don't you think, dear?"

"I..."

He stepped forward and his hands motioned around him when he spoke, "Have you no interest in what your miserable little life will be like several months from now?"

"Not really."

"Oh, that's depressing. Don't you think?" 

"Obviously, that's why I'm doing it."

"Hm." Ardyn shrugged, "Fine by me, go ahead and jump."

Turning back around, I thought back on my life. I figured he had left until he started speaking again.

"But if you do, you will miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. You are admired far more than you realize. Your potential would be smiled upon in the future, if you were to step back into the roof."

"What?"

_Your life is full of hate and fears_  
_You feel so lost and you feel alone_  
_You're looking for a change in your life_

"If you had the chance to die and be born again, to have the same abilities you have now only enhanced... Would you take it?" The hope in his voice gave me a chill down my spine. 

"Would I be wanted? And Loved?" The tears started falling and there was nothing I could do to stop them, "Would I be able to find someone to love that would love me in return?"

Ardyn's eyes held my gaze. Though he was caught off guard, he stood tall as he always did.

"I'm so tired, tired of being alone and rejected. I'm tired of being discarded and treated like shit. Not once have I known any sort of affection in my life."

_You hate to feel a human feeling_  
_You hate to be so sick and weak_  
_You don't deserve a life like this_

Everything was being revealed now. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. All I wanted was to be loved, or appreciated at least. In that moment, I didn't care how pathetic I looked. If I was to live, I needed a damn good reason to do so. I needed to be loved by someone, anyone. I just broke down in tears, sobbing pitifully. I didn't see Ardyn flinch at the sound, I didn't even hear him approach me.

"My dear, everything will change if you accept this offer I am giving you. There will be difficult times but you will not face them alone."

I sniffled then looked at his outstretched hand. His face was stern but his eyes were pleading with me. I just needed to know one thing, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you helping me?"

_You're so much better and you're so different_  
_You don't believe in what they do_  
_I know that you are one of us_

A sad smile touched his lips, "Because such a precious woman should be shown how loved she really is."

I blinked, confused.

"I may or may not have some sort of affection towards you. This new life will give you a partner, a mate. There will be many things you will be able to accomplish that seemed impossible before. Many trials await you but I will teach you how to triumph over all of it."

He wasn't one to lie and he seemed to be telling the truth. Slowly, I reached out and took his hand. He gently led me down so I was directly in front of him. Those eyes looked me over and a gentle expression formed on his face. This was something I'd never seen before, I wasn't sure what to think. What happened next seemed to happen so fast though it felt like it was in slow motion at the same time. His lips pressed against mine in a kiss and I collapsed against him. The emotion he was pouring into me was overwhelming. When he pulled away, I couldn't stop myself from whimpering at the loss.

"Do you accept?"

Do I?

"I do."

The smile he gave me was one of mischievous happiness. Yet he visibly appeared to be relieved. I just hoped this wasn't something I would come to regret.

_We are the angels of the dark_  
_We're everything you ever need_  
_We have the darkness on our side_  
_It will guide us to a better life_

Once in his apartment, he began kissing me again. After the life I had lived, I was starved for affection. I gladly let him take control and accepted everything he was wanting to give. Unlike the other men in my life, he was gentle with me and made sure I came first each and every time. The next night when I woke up in his arms, he was watching me and running his fingers through my hair. We spoke quietly to each other for a long time before he asked me again if I wanted this new life he was willing to give to me.

"The change itself will be terrifying but I am here. You will not be alone." He kissed me again when I nodded, "Do not be afraid, my dear. You trust me, yes?"

"Yes. I trust you, Ardyn. I trust you with my life." 

"That is all I needed to hear, my sweet. Now, relax." His lips kissed my face, trailing down to my neck. Our fingers intertwining, I felt his tongue lick over the pulse point in my neck. Then there was pain. I couldn't scream, I could only cling to him. The touch of his fingertips on my face and in my hair calmed me. 

Vision blurring, there was the sensation I was falling all of a sudden. I gripped my arms tighter around Ardyn and he held me in the most protective embrace I had ever felt. In his arms, I felt stable and protected. My eyes closed and I tasted something similar to copper. Then there was pain again, only this time, it was in my entire body. It was as if everything inside me was being shut down, little did I know that was exactly what was happening. My body was convulsing harshly.

"I'm here." I could hear his voice speaking to me, "It will end soon, don't fight it, my love."

"I... I can't... I can't breathe-!"

"Shh, it will pass. In a moment, you won't need to breathe anymore." Another kiss on my lips, "Just hold on, it's almost over."

_No more fear and no more pain_  
_We will protect you eternally_  
_The only price you have to pay_  
_Is to leave this world behind_

My eyes felt so heavy that I could not open them, I felt so weak. Still, Ardyn whispered words of praise and comfort in my ear. I focused on his voice and on his touch. I fell back and it was as if I blacked out for a moment. Then the pain stopped, I felt an energy running through me. Once I opened my eyes again, everything was different, sharper. I could see everything and more. My hearing was the same way. I looked up at Ardyn and he smiled down at me.

"My dear, you look even more beautiful than you did before."

His voice was so smooth with a slight echo to it, I didn't hear this before. It was then I realized his mouth had not moved when he spoke. 

"We are connected now. There is a bond between us."

I sat up, him helping me. My hair was longer, fuller. My skin was flawless now. Looking around, everything was so much clearer. I was able to notice every small thing around me; the texture in the walls and ceiling, the smell of the flowers coming from the window, the sound of a moth's wings fluttering near the lamp. It was amazing yet terrifying. But the thing that scared me most was the hunger I now felt.

"Why am I so hungry?"

"You have a lot to learn, dearest. I will teach you everything you need to know."

_The world is dying without faith_  
_Only we will win this game_  
_You will find a better life  
_In our world without sacrifice__


End file.
